Frisk's surface story!
by Weebfolife
Summary: Frisk's story after the underground! Frisk is a girl in this story as well as being shipped with Asriel! They live with Toriel and are in 7th grade.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

**Welcome! Before we get into it, I must say that Frisk is appointed a girl in this series, and will also be spoken from her point of view. This is a Frisk X Asriel fanfic. Enjoy!**

All the monsters are happily living on the surface. Toriel is an english teacher at the new "Point Prep" school. Alphys is an online homeschool teacher and substitute for Point Prep. Asgore made his way to being one of the board of representatives for Point Prep. Undyne is your average strict PE teacher. Sans is now a bar owner. Mettaton is still living his dream. Muffet is serving and baking goods at Sans' bar. Papyrus is training to be a chef for Mettaton's cooking show. Asriel is alive sharing DETERMINATION from me. And I am finally remotely happy for once.

Toriel: Child, why so quiet?

Frisk: I guess I'm just thinking…

Toriel: What of?

Frisk: Monster kid made a B in math on today's quiz! I never expected it!

Asgore: I heard that he has been getting private tutoring from Mr. Elliot.

Frisk: (-_-)

Sans: Turn that frown upside down kid! I'm sure you made as good or better!

Frisk: Actually, it is neither a frown or a smile. If you turn it upside down it would be the same.

Sans: Attitude…

Frisk: What was that? Because if that was what I thought you said then you will have a bad time…

Sans: OK. NO ONE STEALS MY CATCH PHRASE!

Alphys: I-I think we s-should all calm down…

Sans: *pulls ketchup gun out.

Frisk: *grabs plate as shield.

Undyne: Oh I have to see this!

*intense food fight between Sans and Frisk.

Asriel: Ok, I brought the! Tea?

Toriel: ENOUGH!

Sans & Frisk: *looks at Toriel

Toriel: SIT!

Asriel: What happened?

Frisk: *holds phone up.

Asriel: *gives thumbs up.

 **Frisk's phone**

(Me)-Soo…

(Asriel)-Why?

(Me)-Sans got sassy with me-_-

(Asriel)-...

(Asriel)-Explain please?

(Me)-He said I made good grades in math and that I should turn my "frown" upside down, even though I was making this face-_-!

(Me)-I told him that it wouldn't make a difference and he said that I had "attitude".

(Me)-Then I stole his catch phrase and he got mad…

(Asriel)-...

(Asriel)-One sec. :)

Asriel: Mom! Me and Frisk are going to go and… Work on homework!

Frisk: But Asriel-

*Asriel interrupts:Shh!

Toriel: Ok my child… Just do not stay up too late.

Asriel: Come on!

Frisk: …

*in Asriel's room.

Frisk: What was that?

Asriel: I-I don't know!

Frisk: Pffft!

Asriel: We don't even have homework!

*one hour of pretending to do homework

Frisk: Do you ever wonder why our school is named Point Prep?

Asriel: Nope. Maybe because secretly rank us by points or something?

Frisk: Don't they already?

Asriel: Fair "point"!

Frisk: (-_-)

Did he just make a pun?

Frisk: Why?

Asriel: Coincidence.

*thirty mins later.

Frisk: I made a tiny paper you.

Asriel: Really? Can I see?

Frisk: Here, have it!

Asriel: It's so cute!

Asriel: I feel bad for not making you one…

Frisk: Oh it's fine!

 **Alphys' POV**

Alphys: Hmmm…

Undyne: What's up Alph?

Alphys: F-Frisk seemed a l-little more…

Everyone: …

Alphys: More a-aggressive in the food f-fight…

Sans: So my _bones_ weren't _shaking_ me eh?

Undyne: Haha! Good one! Uhm, I mean… I noticed a change in the way they fought too…

Toriel: Will the child be ok?

Asgore: Yes, will she be ok?

Alphys: Toriel, put this in Frisk's drink tonight. I will be able to locate her and track their soul levels when it enters her body.

Toriel: ...Ok Alphys…

 **Frisk's POV**

*later.

Toriel: Frisk! I made you a special drink!

Frisk: Oh, thank you!

Toriel: You are welcome child…

Frisk: *drinks drink.

Frisk: What's up? You seem off…

Toriel: Oh nothing my child! I will just be on my way… Goodnight Frisk!

Frisk: Goodnight?

Something is up with mom… Did she not want me to have the drink? It tastes funny… I better ignore it! I'll just go to bed.

 **Frisks dream**

Hey mom can I have pancakes this morning?

Mom?

Toriel: *looks at Frisk.

Mom!

Why are your eyes like that?!

What's this black stuff?

Toriel: *grabs Frisk's arm.

Mom! Let go!

Asriel help! Please!

Asriel: Frisk! What happened to mom?!

We need to go now!

Asriel: Agreed! This way!

*runs as far away as possible.

You think we will be safe now?

Asriel: I hope… Why was mom like that?

No clue! I just need to rest…

*wakes up.

Frisk: GHAA!

Good it's just a dream… I better check on Asriel…

Asriel: Frisk!

Asriel & Frisk: I had this dream where mom was evil and…

Frisk: So we both had that dream! Weird…

Asriel: Hey, at least it's saturday and there was no school. Otherwise, we would be so late!

Frisk: Ya! Also, let's not tell mom about this…

Asriel: Why not?

Frisk: I would feel uncomfortable telling her about the… "Evil" part…

Asriel: Oh, ok. I promise not to tell mom!

Frisk: I promise not to tell her either!

Toriel: Not tell me what?

Frisk & Asriel: GHAA!

Toriel: Hmm? I'm waiting my children…

What do I do?!

Frisk: Uhm…

*phone rings.

Toriel: Sorry my children, I must get this.

Asriel: Oh take your time!

Frisk: Follow me…

Asriel: Why are we eavesdropping mom?

Frisk: Mom never leaves us like that…

Asriel: I have a better idea…

*at the mall

Frisk: *runs into every store possible.

Asriel: Well I guess I'll just sit down until she runs this out…

 **Asriel's phone**

(me)- Having fun?

(Frisk)- Clearly!

(me)- I should have known. Lol.

(Frisk)- ^-^

(me)- :3

Frisk: Asriel!

Asriel: Ya?

Frisk: Where should we get lunch at? I mean, I know this cool Chinese place but…

Asriel: Sure! Let's go.

Frisk: Ok!

 **Toriel's POV**

Toriel: Hello? This is Toriel speaking.

Alphys: F-Frisk's s-soul!

Toriel: Is something wrong?

Alphys: Frisk's soul w-was on an EXTREME non-earthly level!

Alphys: When I w-was checking Asriel's…

Toriel: … Wait! When did you start tracking my son?

Alphys: N-Now is not the time for that… Their souls acted like they were not e-even in their vessel!

So this was what my children were hiding…

Toriel: When did you find out out about this?

Alphys: This m-morning!

Toriel: Hmm…

Toriel: I must go, I am sorry..

Alphys: W-Wait-

*hangs up.

Toriel: My heavens…

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk: So, is it good?

Asriel: Mhmm!

Frisk: Yay!

Asriel: …

Frisk: Oh no… It isn't good, is it?

Asriel: No no! It is! I just realized mom doesn't know we are here…

Frisk: …

*five mins later.

Frisk: Huff..Huff… We are here!

Asriel: Ever wondered how we are going to get in without getting noticed by mom?

*Frisk blankly staring at Asriel.

Frisk: Here, just climb through my window.

*climbs through window.

Frisk: There! Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Asriel: Ya, see ya!

 **Thx for reading! The next update will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 2-Bump in the road

**Hey guys! Please enjoy the chapters and understand that this is my first fanfiction!**

*Alarm clock sounds.

Frisk: "No…"

I really didn't want to get up, but I had to. I decided to wear my favorite sweater today!

Frisk: "Morning mom!"

Toriel: "Good morning my child! Here is your cereal, make sure to eat it!"

Frisk: "Ok mom!"

Asriel: "Good morning Frisk!"

Frisk: "Good morning!"

We both sit in silence for a minute, then Asriel starts a conversation.

Asriel: "Soo… Did you like what you got on saturday?"

Frisk: "Yup! My favorite part was lunch though."

Asriel:" Me too! Oh and Frisk, I made you something."

He held a cute little paper me out towards me. It was so cute! It had my favorite sweater and a pretty bow that I wore and it matched.

Frisk: "Asriel! Thank you!"

Asriel: "I felt bad for not making you one back! Even though your version of me was WAY better…"

Frisk: "No no! Your version of me is super cute, I love it!"

Asriel: "Really?"

Frisk: "Ya! Here, I'll prove how much I like it."

I grab a paperclip and attach the mini me to my backpack.

Frisk: "There!"

Asriel: "Aww thanks Frisk, I really appreciate it…"

Toriel: "Time for school!"

Asriel: "Well, let's go!"

We all get in the car and drive to school, but on the way, I start thinking… He really put dedication into the little mini me, like way more than I did. He even used my glitter markers! I looked at Asriel and smiled to let him know that I still am thankful for his gift and he brightly smiles back at me.

Toriel: "Alright children, I will see you in English class."

Asriel: "Alright mom. See ya!"

Frisk: "You seem happier sharing my DETERMINATION, don't you?"

Asriel: "I guess? I didn't notice anything different."

We talk for a bit longer until we sit down in Math class and Mr. Elliot begins teaching.

Mr. Elliot: "Welcome class, today we will be learning about integers…"

*Asriel whispers to me:" We already know this though…"

Frisk: "More review?..."

Alisa: "Mr. Elliot! Frisk and Asriel are talking in class!"

Mr. Elliot: "Alisa! No interrupting!"

Frisk: "Nice try Alisa…"

Alisa:" Hmmph!"

Alisa was always trying to get me in trouble. She is supposed to be the "popular" girl in Point Prep, but she's just a poser. Math class ends and I go to my locker to get my stuff for next period.

Matt:" Hey Frisky…"

Frisk: "OMG DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Matt: What? Was that an understatement?

Frisk: "No! Just go away…"

*Asriel interferes: Leave her alone Matt!

Matt:" Oh! Frisk your boyfriend's here!"

Asriel: "What! No it's not like that!"

Matt:" Then why is it you're always protective of Frisk around me, huh?"

Asriel:" Shut up Matt! Come on Frisk, we got better things to do…"

Matt: "Oh! You scared of of small talk eh! Well then how about we start a real conversation!"

That was when I realized what Matt was about to do… Matt was always picking on me and Asriel for no reason. Today he crossed the line.

*Smack!

Asriel: "Oww!"

Asriel:" *turns toward Matt."

Matt: "Any self defense in there or what?

Asriel: Stop messing with us!"

*BANG!

Asriel punches Matt and he falls on the floor. I didn't know what to do! I never seen Asriel so mad…

Matt: "What a punch to the nose… No matter, I've had a worse nose bleed than that, goat."

Kids start gathering around to watch the fight. I start to freak out a little bit… The punching and fighting start to get worse and started to cry.

Frisk:'' Stop fighting! *Sniff."

They didn't listen and began hurting each other even worse! I started balling…

Frisk: "Stop please!"

I ran right into the middle of Matt trying to kick Asriel, I only was trying to stop the fight, but I made it worse.

Frisk: "Please pay attention to-"

*CRACK.

I passed out on on the ground everything became a blurry image…

*distant conversations start.

Asriel:" What was that for!"

Matt: "She didn't have to interfere!"

Temmie: "gEt's dA TeaCheRs!"

Asriel:" Frisk can you hear me? FRISK!

I felt myself get lifted in the air…"

Asriel:" I got you! We're going to get… to… healed…"

I couldn't hear anything after that, but an annoying ringing sound that gave me a headache… Then I woke up.

Frisk: "Oww… What happened?..."

Nurse: "Your furry friend and a bud got into it out in the hall. From inspecting your wound, you got kicked pretty hard… Unfortunately it stunned you and then well, you passed out. You're lucky l the former prince carried you here!"

Frisk: "Asriel did what?"

That explains why I felt like I was floating!

Frisk:." Wait, where is Asriel?"

Nurse: "The office. Oh! They said they needed to ask you some questions, I would head on over there!"

So I headed over after my headache cleared up.

*Knock knock.

Principal: "Come in!"

Frisk: "Hello sir…"

Principal: "Please take a seat beside Asriel and Matt."

Frisk: "So…"

Principal: "How did the fight begin Frisk?"

Frisk: "Well, Matt came over to my locker and called me a name I didn't feel comfortable with…"

Principal: …

Frisk: "Then Asriel came over and told him to stop and began walking me to class. Then Matt slapped Asriel, then Asriel punched Matt in the nose…"

Matt: "Then I got the worst nosebleed ever!"

Frisk: "Not true! You said you've experienced way worse then you guys started fighting…"

Principal: "I see… Come back after school and we will discuss the consequences of your all's actions…"

Matt, Asriel, & Frisk: "yes sir…"

We silently walk out of the principal's office and watch as Matt storms off. He give Asriel the death eye then quickly turns over and give me a nervous smile…

Frisk: "…"

Asriel: "I'm so sorry."

Frisk:"You're going to get suspended now!"

Asriel:"I just didn't want to see him do that to you, you didn't deserve to be taken advantage of!"

Frisk:"Well instead, he took advantage of you! You have freakin' black eye Asriel! A black eye!"

Asriel:"Well, he has a broken nose now!"

Frisk:"Mom will kill you!"

Asriel:"Well it was worth it!"

…

I start to tear up a little.

Frisk:"What happened to being nice to people? Mercy?"

Asriel:"Well I just…"

Frisk:" *Sniff"

Asriel:" …"

Frisk:" Ya, that's what I thought…"

I walk on to class, wanting the day to end. I just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep the day away…

 **Asriel's POV**

Asriel:"I screwed up…"

Matt:"Sure did bud."

Seriously him again?

Asriel:"What?"

Matt:"She hates you now."

Asriel:"I know… Wait why am talking to you?"

Matt: I don't know?

Asriel:" You clearly don't know a lot of things, do you? I'm leaving."

 **Frisk's POV**

Frisk:"Uhg! *Sniff."

Lily:"Frisk! What's wrong?"

Lily was my best friend, well best human friend. I'm not so happy with my actual best friend right now…

Frisk:"It's nothing!"

Lily:"Don't lie…"

Frisk:"Me and Asriel got into it after he had a fight with…"

Lily:"Matt?"

Frisk:"Word gets around fast…"

Lily:"I'm sorry… How did all start? Wait, don't tell me! Matt flirted with you, Asriel over heard and got mad, then Matt made a smarty comment and they started fighting?

Frisk:"Yep…

*Bell rings.

Lily:"Hurry, let's go!

There are two seats left in class, the one beside Asriel, or beside Alisa…

Alisa:"Oh hey Frisk…"

Frisk:"(-_-)"

…

Toriel:"Hello children! Today is your make-up day. People who have make-up work have the chance to do it in class today. If you don't have any, then it is your free time!"

I had done everything already, except talk to mom about today. I gathered my courage and walked up to mom's desk and…

Frisk:"Mom..."

Toriel:"I understand, let's talk…"

Frisk:"...Well…"

I explained everything to her. She turned toward Asriel in disbelief. Her face turned cross. Asriel looked very disappointed in himself. He got up and came over to the desk and when he did, I sat back down.

Alisa:"So, having a little bump in the road with your so called "friend"?"

Frisk:"(-_-)"

Alisa:"Mute?"

Frisk:"No."

*Buzz…

It was my phone. Who could it be?

 **Frisk's phone**

(Asriel)-Hey.

(Asriel)-You probably won't answer but, I'm sorry…

(Asriel)-You are my best friend Frisk, that means I have to protect you.

(Asriel)-Care about you…

(Asriel)-...

(Asriel)-I'm done.

Convincing but, you're right. **I'm not answering.**

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3-Finish it yourself!

**Welcome back! Sorry for the update delay! I had to scrap the latest chapter due to incorrect format usage. From now on the story will have better usage of how things are said.**

"I think you kids have an idea of what I'm going to do, right?"The principal looked at us in this innocent like aggravated look.

"Yes sir. May I go ahead and hear my punishment?"Asriel said with his head down.

"I don't think you will be the one taking the punishment."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father and I had a chat today and, well, let's say he is very convincing. On the other hand… Matt, how many times does this make this? Four? I'm disappointed."

"Sir, this wasn't my fault! I promise!"Matt said nervously.

"So you had nothing to do with this, Matt? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one that came up to me and verbally offended me."

"Matt, you crossed the line today, we are transferring you to Crew Valley."

Crew Valley is known to be a very strict school. I was surprised the principal went that far! Not like Matt didn't deserve it but, Crew Valley? Harsh.

"What? Please sir! It will not happen again!"Matt whined.

"Gather your things, you will be there by tomorrow."The principal was stern.

We all walk out of the principal's office with two out of three of us smiling.

"We are lucky, aren't we Frisk?"

Suddenly, my smile went from a ten, to one.

"I'm still upset at you…"

"I know… can you forgive me for what I did?" Asriel said as put his arm on my shoulder.

"You know what, yes I can. Your a good friend, not only to me but to everyone!(except Matt)"

"Thanks Frisk." He quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

I took my hair and covered my face! I was not expecting that! I guess there is more to him…

 **I'm so sorry this was a short story. But as all things end, new things begin! Watch out for my new series!**


End file.
